Ask Team Blackstar
by Grey Blackswell
Summary: I'm a God so now is the chance to ask a god questions that you need answered...oh and Tsubaki will answer some too. rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys I came up with this great idea all by myself and...**

_But Black Star* weren't you reading the Ask Alucard fanfic by Vladtheimpaler413._

**Tsubaki you know I cant read that well, anyway it was my idea to use his idea to allow the common people to ask questions to a god like me.**

_Black Star* why are you doing this? Can't you just go back to training?_

**No this is important to me. Besides, I cant stand losing to kid so I have to prove I'm more popular**

_But Black Star*..._

**NO MORE BUTS Tsubaki I'm doing this and so are you. **

_What? Why me? I'm not that..._

**I can't really type too good and since you're hear, people can ask you things about me.**

_Wait? Aren't u supposed to be studying for your make up test?_

**Huh...What make up test?**

_Black Starr* your gonna fail again._

**No I won't I'll just sneak into Stein's house and get the answers. HA HA HA HA**

Who's house are you sneaking into Black Star*? Guess someone didn't learn from the last time. Guess ill just have to teach you again. Time to dissect!__

**Stein...Wait...Hold on man I was just...AAAAHHHH!**

_Anyways just click the review tab and leave your questions in there then I ,and hopefully Black Star*,will answer them at a later date. Black Star*, are you okay?_

**ya...hoo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright common people, your god has decided to answer these question that you sent in so... Tsubaki, first question.**

_Black Star* are you sure about..._

**Tsubaki First Question!**

_Okay..._

eilime love

To Black Star*- What do you think was your most godly moment?

**I don't think about the past cause I'm all about moving forward but I'll answer your question. All of them were my most godly moments but kicking Mifune's ass that last time was extra satisfying. YAHOO**

_But Black Star*..._

**Tsubaki Next Question.**

The Mask for Insainity

How close are you and Soul? (I am a SoulStar fangirl BTW (MUHAHAHAHA))

**Um...Tsubaki...What does it mean to be a "SoulStar fangirl?" **

**Tsubaki**

_Hahahahahahahahaha_

**Tsubaki!**

_I'm sorry Black Star*...hehe...being a fangirl of a certain pairing means you want them to...you know...Hook up. Hahahahahaha_

**Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa...Me and soul are just friends, best friends, not... EEEEEEEWWWWWW, Tsubaki Next Question!**

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

Riku Ashwood

Oh this is too perfect****

2 QUESTIONS!****

1. Black*Star do you LOVE Tsubaki****

2. Tsubaki do YOU love Black*Star

**Of course I love Tsubaki.**

_You Do? I love you too Blac..._

**She is the best partner a god such as myself can have. And she is always cooking and cleaning and helping me when I have a problem. Tsubaki is the greatest friend I could ask for. Were you gonna say something Tsubaki?**

_Awwww I love you too Black Star*._

**Next Question**

shadowmistx98

OK! Two questions...****

1) How do you feel about people comparing you to Naruto?****

2) Who do you like like? And why? :P

**I don't know who this Naruto is but if he is being compared to me, he must be awesome. Do you know him Tsubaki?**

_Nope never heard of him. You should answer the second part now._

**Oh right, I guess the person I "like like" is anyone who is on par with my godlike charisma and humble attitude...so I can't really think of anyone right now.**

_Black Star* do you even know what humble means? _

**Of course, its when I play down my awesomeness to make others feel good about themselves. Hahahahaha**

_Black Star* thats all the Questions can we go now?_

**That's it. That can't be it! I was just starting to enjoy myself. The common folk must have more questions. What could they be doing?**

_Reading SoulStar fanfic hehehe._

**EEEEEEEWWWWWW don't talk about the bad things. Anyway second verse same as the first send in some questions and I...and hopefully Tsubaki will answer them. Tsubaki Stop Laughing!**

_HAHAHAHAHA...I'm sorry Black Star*...Hahahahahahahaha_


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright Black Star* is back to answer the common folks questions and kick anybody's ass that needs my great footprint.**

_Black Star* are you ready for the first Question?_

**Yes Tsubaki give me the first question.**

codecupid59234

Ok, Black*Star, your my favorite, hm... Oh! What would you do if i came and stole your spotlight and I defeated you?

**I'm not even gonna answer this Question. Tsubaki!**

_Why won't you answer the Question?_

**Because I gonna go find this codecupid59234 and give her my godlike footprint. Yahoo**

_Black Star* come back...Black Star*?...He really left, that idiot! Anyway I'm gonna move on to the next question._

Riku Ashwood

For Tsubaki

How did you become such a great cook did your mother teach you or did you learn on your own

_**Her cooking isn't that great * meow ***_

_BLAIR what are you doing in here?_

_**I was walkin by the room window, I saw it was open after I saw Black Star* jump out of it, Got curious so I came in and sat down when you weren't lookin. **_

_Anyway, my mom taught me some but most of it I learned on my own while living with Black Star*_

_**For someone who is of Japanese decent you don't make any sushi.**_

_Blair? What did curiosity do to the cat?_

**Why is there a cat in my seat?* Kicks Blair out of window * **

_Black Star* you know that was Blair right?_

**Who?**

_The cat that turns into the woman that lives with Soul and Maka?_

**Oh her...Well she was in my seat_. _Besides, that's Soul's master not mine.**

_Anyway next question._

Noelle la Marie

Yeah, HI! One question what would you do if I told you that my people were comeing to invade your planit? just want to know how tuff you realllly are. :3

**Just know that if your people come to invade my planet that they are in for the ass kicking of all ass kickings...I mean worse than the last time Mifune and I fought. **

_But Black Star* doesn't Mifune still beat you up when you train?_

**Not in the manga...heheheh...Not in the manga. Next Question.**

peddy-kun

Black*Star how many times a day are your godly parts crushed?

**I have no idea what you're... * Tsubaki hits Black Star in the godly parts * What..the...HELL.**

_Sorry Black Star*, Patty dared me to do it. To Peddy-kun it's actually become a game around DWMA. Currently the witch Angela has the most hits with 10 but Patty is catching up with 8._

**Next...Question.**

The Mask for Insainity

DO NOT DENY THE LOVE!...Did I just fangirl-ify Tsubaki? 0.0

WHEW, YEA!

Anyway, you and Soul are cute together, don't deny it (of course, you'd easily dominate him...him being all major-uke)!

Leading to my next question, are you the dominant type in a relationship, or would you go easy once in a while? :3

**Tsubaki! Make her stop! This is seriously gross...Tsubaki?**

Dude Tsubaki left. She said she had a surprise for us which is why she told me to come as well.

**Soul since you're here please explain to the crazy lady that we are friends and nothing more.**

Yeah we are friends and nothing more. Wait who thinks that we would be any more?

**Have you ever heard of a soulstar fangirl.**

No?

*** Whispers what a soulstar fangirl is in soul's ear ***

That is so uncool.

_Im back...are you ready for the surprise? * opens the door to allow hundreds of raging soulstar fangirls into the room *_

Not...Cool!

**Lets get out of here! **

* Soul hits Black Star in the godly parts as he gets to the window *

Just tied with Liz

_Anyway to answer the Question Black Star* can back off when he needs to but he is definitely the dominant type._

ScentlessFlower12

Great story. My question for Tsubaki: How do you put up with Black Star?

_Black Star* is not that bad but for me it takes lots of patience, some repression, and lots of food to feed him because when he eating, he is quiet...Oh and playing the game helps when I'm stressed out with him._

**What game? **

_* Tsubaki hits him in the godly parts again *_

**Stop...That.**

_Anyway we are all out of time for today so just send in more questions and I... and hopefully Black star* will answer them. _


End file.
